robeatsfandomcom-20200216-history
Temporary Songs
Temporary Songs are songs that were once in the game, but they were quickly replaced due to either copyright, new and better remix or cover found, reverted back to original, etc. BABYBABY Dream Elevator Elevator was added on June 2018. Mapper: Sylpred Artist: BobRachet Song Description: A song made by popular Geometry Dash user and level creator, BobRachet. Released December 3rd, 2016. Difficulty: 3 Normal / 15 Hard The song was removed due to unknown reasons. Colors Chicken Attack (Symphonic Metal Cover) Chicken Attack (Symphonic Metal Cover) was added on June 2019. Mapper: Sylpred Song Description: Takeo Ishii is a Japanese-born yodeler. Self taught from listening to recordings, he later moved to Germany and trained under famous yodeler Franzl Lang (also known as the Yodelking). Difficulty: 9 Normal / 25 Hard This remix was a replacement of New Bibi Hendl, but shortly after, it got reverted back to the original song. Through the Fire and Flames (8bit Cover) Through the Fire and Flames (8bit Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: Xsitsu Song Description: "Through the Fire and Flames" is probably the most hype song to end a game, and that's just what it was used for in the 2005 rhythm game "Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock". Difficulty: 6 Normal / 20 Hard This remix was a replacement of Through the Fire and Flames, but shortly after, it got replaced to Through the Fire and Flames (FamilyJules Cover) due to being a better remix. The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku (Nayuta Cover) The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku (Nayuta Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: TheOfficialTeapot Song Description: A popular song by cosMo about Hatsune Miku's uninstallation. Despite being perceived as impossible for humans to sing, there are several NicoNico compilations of covers. Difficulty: 20 Normal / 29 Hard This remix was a replacement of The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku, but shortly after, it got reverted back to the original song. Overtime (Gadget Cover) Overtime (Gadget Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: Unknown Song Description: This song is created by music band Cash Cash and is published to Youtube in the year 2012, later to be reuploaded to youtube channel Proximity in early 2013. It is also the second track in Cash Cash's album, Overtime EP. Difficulty: 6 Normal / 16 Hard This remix was a replacement for Overtime, but shortly after, it got replaced by Overtime (Noisy Freaks Remix) due to being a better remix. Hurts So Good (P3 Cover) Never Gonna Give You Up (Vaporwave Remix) Future Style (Noctis Remix) Future Style (Noctis Remix) was added on June 2018. Mapper: tranvucam Song Description: Originally appearing in Love Live! The School Idol Movie, "Future style" is a μ's single featuring singers Honoka, Kotori, and Umi. Difficulty: 8 Normal / 15 Hard This remix was a replacement of Future style, but shortly after, it got reverted back to the original song. I'll Make A Man Out of You (Rock Cover) Wishing (Funkot Remix) Wishing (Funkot Remix) was added on June 2018. Mapper: Unknown Song Description: Remix of the insert song for Rem from the anime "Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- by CoralMines. Difficulty: 8 Normal / 20 Hard This remix was a replacement of Wishing (CoralMines Remix), but shortly after, it got reverted back to the original song. Hotline Bling (P3 Cover) Shooting Stars (Gabe House Cover) Shooting Stars (Gabe House Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: Unknown Song Description: A 2009 single by Australian electronic duo Bag Raiders. Several years after release, the song gained popularity being associated with the "synthwave", "vaporwave" and "AESTHETIC" trends. Difficulty: 7 Normal / 13 Hard This remix was a replacement of Shooting Stars (Vintage Culture & Future Class Remix), but shortly after, it got reverted back to the original song. Numb (Taps Cover) Jump Up, Super Star! (Skye Rocket Cover) Jump Up, Super Star! (Skye Rocket Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: Unknown Song Description:The trailer track of Super Mario Odyssey, debuting at E3 2017. Sung by Pauline, the mayor of New Donk City and the damsel-in-distress of the original game 'Donkey Kong'. Difficulty: 6 Normal / 15 Hard This remix was a replacement of Jump Up, Super Star!, but shortly after, it got reverted back to the original song. Mad Paced Getter (Marching Band Cover) Mad Paced Getter (Marching Band Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: Unknown Song Description: The second opening theme for the Pokemon XY anime. The song encourages everyone to Catch Em' All at a mad pace. Difficulty: 9 Normal / 16 Hard This remix was a replacement of Mad Paced Getter, but shortly after, it got replaced to Mad Paced Getter (Shadels Cover) due to being a better remix. Feel Good Inc. (Guitar Cover) Uptown Funk (Lezz Go Cover) Hacking to the Gate (Instrumental Cover) Guren no Yumiya (Caleb Hyles Cover) TRNDSTTR (Ekirts Remix) TRNDSTTR (Ekirts Remix) was added on February 17th, 2019. Mapper: CleoLam Song Description: Breakout Soundcloud release by New York-based producer Lucian. A remix of a song by Blackcoast, and uploaded under the Cloud Kid label. Diddiculty: 10 Normal / 21 Hard TRNDSTTR (Ekirts Remix) was replaced by TRNDSTTR (Kay Fresco Remix) due to having a low sound quality and spotco not being satisfied with the remix. Ponponpon (Rymdkraft Remix) Ponponpon (Rymdkraft Remix) was added on February 17th, 2019. Mapper: iiJohn0 Song Description: The debut song of Tokyo-based singer 'Kyary Pamyu Pamyu'. The video is a psychedelic tribute to Harajuku street fashion and kawaii (cute) culture. Difficulty: 10 Normal / 20 Hard Ponponpon (Rymdkraft Remix) was replaced by Ponponpon (Raon Lee Cover) due to the vocal (Vocaloid) got somewhat grating to listen to after a couple of times according to spotco.